


Ракурсы

by fandom Box of Chinese 2020 (Glaziers), lebkuchenhaus



Category: Wang Yibo - Fandom, Xiao Zhan - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Present Tense, Suffering, Trauma, bjyx - Relationship - Freeform, Ван Ибо - Freeform, Сяо Чжань - Freeform, драма, мнимая смерть, счастливый финал, травма, 博君一肖 - Relationship - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaziers/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chinese%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus
Summary: Смартфон выпадает из ослабевших пальцев, когда Сяо Чжань видит на экране, как один из пилотов, не справившись на повороте, цепляет мотоцикл Ван Ибо. Клубок из плоти и стали летит к краю трассы, разбрызгивая во все стороны крошево карбона, инерция тащит его по траве и ударяет о бетонный борт. Через мучительно долгие секунды замирает все, кроме надрывно кричащих комментаторов гонки.От автора: однажды сокомандник принес в чат совершенно стеклянный и беспросветный фанон по мотивам случая на концерте Лары Фабиан, после чего автор неделю рыдал в шкафу. Но на седьмой день решил: «Хватит это терпеть!» — и сел писать фиксит.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Box of Chinese 2020





	Ракурсы

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: The_other_Abe

Смартфон выпадает из ослабевших пальцев, когда Сяо Чжань видит на экране, как один из пилотов, не справившись на повороте, цепляет мотоцикл Ван Ибо. Клубок из плоти и стали кубарем летит к краю трассы, разбрызгивая во все стороны крошево карбона, инерция тащит его по траве и ударяет о бетонный борт. Через мучительно долгие секунды замирает все, кроме надрывно кричащих комментаторов гонки. Замирает и сердце Сяо Чжаня, потому что движения нет, потому что мотоцикл начинает гореть, а из-под стального бока виднеется неподвижная рука в черно-зеленой форме.

Смартфон выпадает из ослабевших пальцев и разбивается о плиты тротуара, экран чернеет и идет сеткой трещин, даже с динамиком что-то происходит, потому что больше Сяо Чжань не может разобрать ни слова из того, что говорят комментаторы. Он застывает с широко раскрытыми глазами прямо посреди улицы и смотрит на погасший экран.

— Господин Сяо, — кто-то тянет его за руку, — господин Сяо, надо ехать.

Это телохранитель пытается увести его из толпы, и Сяо Чжань позволяет усадить себя в машину, но больше не делает ни одного движения. Он смотрит в сторону оставшегося лежать на плитах смартфона, и Ван Яньяню приходится самостоятельно пристегнуть его пустую оболочку. Сам Сяо Чжань там, где, зажатое между бетоном и сталью, лежит тело Ван Ибо. Сяо Чжань не хочет признавать это, не хочет даже думать об этом, но последний кадр намертво отпечатался на его сетчатке, и, даже закрыв глаза, он продолжает видеть неподвижную руку и навалившийся сверху горящий мотоцикл. Одно короткое слово, которое он гонит от себя неимоверным усилием. Четыре буквы. Сяо Чжань знает, как хрупко человеческое тело, как мало надо, чтобы оборвалась жизнь. Он сам словно мертвец.

Сколько раз за все годы, что они вместе, Сяо Чжань вот так, через он-лайн трансляции, смотрел выступления Ван Ибо, не имея возможности всегда быть рядом? Не сосчитать. Это был их обоюдный выбор, а теперь Сяо Чжань непозволительно далеко от него.

Тихая музыка прерывается, и из динамиков звучит новостной блок. Сяо Чжань пропускает его мимо сознания, пока не слышит: «Тяжелая авария произошла сегодня на соревнованиях по кольцевым мотогонкам на международной трассе в Чжухае. Пилот команды Ямаха...»

— Выключи, — еле слышно велит Сяо Чжань и леденеет.

Водитель щелкает кнопкой, и салон погружается в тишину, будто склеп. Сяо Чжань не готов услышать правду от бездушного радио и заставляет себя сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь. Он опускает голову, замечает мелкие соринки под ногами и весь оставшийся путь не сводит с них глаз.

Сяо Чжань не замечает, как машина останавливается, он не чувствует ничего.

— Мы приехали, господин Сяо, — Ван Яньянь отстегивает ремень и несильно тормошит Сяо Чжаня. Дверь рядом с ним распахивается, и он выходит наружу.

Сяо Чжань не фиксирует в памяти, куда его ведут, пока за него не берется гример. Привычные прикосновения к лицу немного приводят его в чувство, и Сяо Чжань вспоминает, что сегодня концерт, где он должен петь. Хорошо, что только одну песню. Еще лучше, что он не в составе ведущих.

— Ваш выход через пятнадцать минут. Вы готовы? — кто-то спрашивает Сяо Чжаня.

— Да, — механически отвечает он, глядя на то, как его телохранитель быстро что-то скролит в смартфоне, а затем сочувственно косится на него.

Нет.

Ему бы отменить выступление, но он не может. Сяо Чжань ждет своей очереди, замерев и опустив голову, так он смотрит в пол и не видит чужих взглядов, направленных на него: растерянных, сочувствующих, испуганных.

Его снова ведут, практически за руку, цепляют на пояс блок гарнитуры, подключают, суют в руки наушники и оставляют одного на квадрате платформы. Сверху нависает и теряется в темноте конструкция, поддерживающая сцену, и Сяо Чжань думает, что небо снаружи здания должно быть такое же: давящее и темное.

Свет прожекторов до рези ударяет по глазам, когда платформа поднимает его наверх, толпа в зале кричит и волнуется, как океанские волны, а Сяо Чжань чувствует себя отделенным от всего мутным пузырем. Он стоит на сцене и не может пошевелиться. Он сжимает онемевшими пальцами микрофон до побелевших костяшек, но из его горла не вырывается ни звука. Сяо Чжаню кажется, что кто-то держит его за шею, ломая хрящи и не давая дышать. Он силится сделать хотя бы один вдох, но не может. Вокруг льется музыка, он должен петь, в наушнике раздается крик режиссера, но Сяо Чжань игнорирует его. Он все еще на гоночной трассе, ждет взрыва рядом с горящим мотоциклом.

Вдруг к музыке добавляются голоса. Сначала они почти не слышны, но постепенно становятся все громче. Сяо Чжань не знает, откуда они взялись, ведь он продолжает молчать, но спустя минуту песня заполняет весь зал, и тогда он понимает, что за него поют зрители. Пред глазами все плывет, лицо вдруг становится мокрым, и с опозданием до Сяо Чжаня доходит, что это его слезы. Когда-то он говорил, что не плачет в обычной жизни, потому что уже пролил все слезы в дорамах. Теперь он понимает, как ошибался. Горло перехватывает спазмом и в глазах темнеет.

Следующее, что Сяо Чжань помнит более или менее отчетливо, это то, как он сидит в кресле за сценой, а вокруг суетится медик. Меряет давление, светит фонариком в глаза, о чем-то спрашивает и, не добившись желаемой реакции, переключается на Ван Яньяня, топчущегося рядом. Сяо Чжань слышит что-то про отдых и успокоительное. Ему все равно, он смотрит на свои дрожащие пальцы и все, что хочет — заснуть и никогда больше не просыпаться.

— Домой, пожалуйста, — еле слышно шелестит его голос, когда над нам склоняется телохранитель.

*****

Оказавшись дома, непослушными пальцами Сяо Чжань расстегивает пуговицы, ломкими движениями стягивает с плеч рубашку, открывает дверцу шкафа и упирается взглядом в одежду Ван Ибо, которая занимает половину места. Это как удар в солнечное сплетение, Сяо Чжаня скручивают сухие рыдания, ноги подламываются, и он падает на колени прямо перед шкафом, как перед алтарем. Его трясет, из горла вырывается крик и хрипы, но он не слышит ничего за оглушительным шумом в ушах. 

Когда истерика утихает, Сяо Чжань обнаруживает себя все так же сидящим перед шкафом. В руках изорванная рубашка, заляпанная красными пятнами, а костяшки сбиты в кровь. Он замечает все это отстраненно, встает и, закрыв дверцу, идет в ванную. Кое-как смыв кровь, Сяо Чжань проходит мимо двери в спальню и, достав плед, ложится на диване. Он просто не может заставить себя подойти к кровати. К их с Ван Ибо кровати, хранящей их запах, их воспоминания. Диван слишком короткий для высокого Сяо Чжаня, но тому все равно, он сжимается в комок, полный боли и отчаянья, и проваливается в сон, больше похожий на забытье. 

Утром Сяо Чжань находит на консольном столике, рядом с входной дверью, два пакета: в одном еда, во втором запечатанная коробка со смартфоном, точно таким же, какой он разбил вчера, и упаковку с сим-картой. Наверное, Ван Яньянь принес.

О том, чтобы распаковать смартфон, Сяо Чжань даже не думает. Кому он будет звонить? Агенту? Вся его карьера в одночасье перестает быть нужной. Друзьям? Разве у него остались настоящие друзья? Родителям? Он не готов к разговорам с людьми. Ван Ибо — единственный, кого Сяо Чжань хочет услышать, но смартфон теперь не поможет. 

Сяо Чжань оставляет оба пакета в коридоре и идет на кухню, наливает прямо из-под крана полный стакан воды, но не успевает поднести его ко рту. В раковине со вчерашнего утра стоят любимые чашки Ван Ибо. У одной на боку смешной рисунок со львенком, у второй с зайцем, и любому ясно, что они парные, Сяо Чжань сам придумывал и рисовал для них дизайн. 

«Оставь до вечера», — всего сутки назад он спешил на запись программы, а Ван Ибо — на рейс в Чжухай, и не стал убирать их в посудомойку, чтобы не терять время. Сяо Чжань ставит на стол стакан, из которого не сделал ни глотка, и возвращается на диван, в свое убежище из пледа.

Он не замечает хода времени, только бездумно наблюдает, как ползет по стене квадрат солнечного света. Когда квадрат преодолевает половину своего дневного пути, Сяо Чжань понимает, что у него невыносимо болит голова, но он продолжает лежать и ничего не предпринимает. Головная боль, по его мнению, сущая ерунда, пусть болит дальше. 

Когда солнце садится, Сяо Чжань возвращается на кухню за стаканом с водой. Он специально не включает свет, чтобы не видеть кружку Ван Ибо. Ему кажется, что достаточно одной мелочи, чтобы снова скатиться в истерику. Он сломлен, разорван на куски, в его сердце две дюжины крюков, которые тянут его в разные стороны. Сяо Чжань сидит, сгорбившись, на диване, перед ним пульт от плазмы, но он не касается его. Он все еще не готов услышать то, что говорят в новостях. Не из бездушного ящика. Сяо Чжань горько смеется, он и так знает правду.

Тяжелый горящий мотоцикл, и Ван Ибо под ним: придавленный, израненный, переломанный, замерший без движения. И нет никого, кто спешил бы ему на помощь. В глазах Сяо Чжаня собираются озера слез, готовые вот-вот пролиться. Мотоцикл горит все сильнее, пламя пока что несмело лижет корпус. Слезы текут по щекам Сяо Чжаня и, срываясь с подбородка, капают на пол. Горло перехватывает спазм, и он не может сглотнуть ком, раз, другой, мышцы дергаются от напряжения, лицо мокрое, глаза болят. Он ждет взрыв. Ладони сжимают виски, он зажмуривается, но вид неподвижной руки, торчащей из-под мотоцикла, не пропадает.

Сяо Чжань стонет, валится на диван и кое-как заматывается в плед с головой. Он дышит через рот, быстро и неглубоко, стараясь унять колотящееся сердце, и вновь проваливается в сон, полный разрозненных обрывков и огня.

***** 

Сяо Чжань просыпается от того, что кто-то трясет его за плечо. Он выпутывается из пледа и смотрит на Лэлэ, как-то попавшего в его квартиру. Разумеется, для телохранителя Ван Ибо не секрет, где живет Сяо Чжань, но его появление становится неожиданностью. Наверное, из-за удивления, Сяо Чжань позволяет отвести себя в ванную, где Лэлэ принимается умывать его, словно ребенка. Подняв голову, Сяо Чжань замирает, всматриваясь в свое отражение. Равнодушно отмечает серое, осунувшееся лицо, запавшие глаза с темными кругами, и не испытывает никаких эмоций по этому поводу. 

Лэлэ вытряхивает Сяо Чжаня из того, во что превратились брюки, протягивает джинсы и толстовку, что-то ворчит про душ, но вместо этого ведет Сяо Чжаня на улицу и сажает в машину. Они едут в полной тишине, Сяо Чжань прислоняется виском к холодному тонированному стеклу и скользит взглядом по мигающим вывескам, людям, спешащим по своим делам, другим машинам, едущим в плотном, словно косяк рыбы, потоке. Ничто не цепляет его мысли, пока они не останавливаются рядом с клиникой. 

Снаружи льет дождь. Сяо Чжань замирает, выбравшись из машины, запрокидывает лицо к небу и ждет, пока дождь не пропитает его одежду и волосы. Так никто не догадается, что по его щекам текут слезы. Сяо Чжань думает, что Лэлэ как-то договорился, чтобы он мог попрощаться с Ван Ибо. В обычной ситуации это было бы невозможно: официально они никто друг для друга. Не семья. И хотя вся страна, весь мир догадывается или, быть может, точно знает об их отношениях, служащие клиники не имеют права пустить Сяо Чжаня. А Лэлэ как-то договорился. Сяо Чжань не знает, как благодарить его за возможность в последний раз увидеть лицо Ван Ибо, коснуться ледяной кожи, поцеловать, перед тем, как Ван Ибо навсегда уйдет из его жизни.

Лэлэ заводит его в холл и ведет к лифту. Кабина дергается и начинает подниматься. Сао Чжань удивленно смотрит на табло, они едут наверх? Разве морг не на минусовом этаже? Сяо Чжань непонимающе смотрит на Лэлэ, но тот молчит. Наконец, дверь лифта выпускает их на восьмом этаже. Сяо Чжань идет вперед, повинуясь крепкой хватке на своем локте, пока Лэлэ не останавливает его перед одной из дверей. Он распахивает ее, и Сяо Чжань замирает в проеме.

Палата одноместная, тихо пищит какой-то прибор, Сяо Чжань не разбирается в них, но замечает стойку с капельницей, прослеживает взглядом пластиковую трубку, тянущуюся к бледной ладони. И сердце начинает частить. Он знает эти руки лучше, чем свои. На белых простынях лежит Ван Ибо. 

— Ибо... — еле слышно шепчет Сяо Чжань и видит, как Ван Ибо открывает глаза. 

Он продолжает стоять в проеме. Сяо Чжань боится пошевелиться, боится, что может спугнуть Ван Ибо, что тот исчезнет, как видение, и он снова проснется на диване в своей квартире, замотанный в колючий плед. Он боится даже моргнуть.

— Чжань-гэ? — тихо зовет Ван Ибо, и Сяо Чжань, наконец, бросается вперед, падает на колени сбоку от кровати, протягивает руки, несмело и очень осторожно, чтобы не задеть катетер от капельницы, касается пальцев и запястья Ван Ибо.

— Это правда ты? — его голос будто воронье карканье: хриплый, сорванный. 

— Конечно, я, — Ван Ибо улыбается, и Сяо Чжань начинает верить, что все происходит взаправду, и это не бред его воспаленного сознания, не галлюцинации. Никто не может улыбаться так, как Ван Ибо. Облегчение затапливает его, но слезы вновь подступают к глазам.

— Но ведь... Я же видел... — начинает Сяо Чжань и сам обрывает себя, прижимается лбом к теплому и живому предплечью Ван Ибо. — Боги, я подумал, что ты погиб, я видел своими глазами аварию и был уверен, что ты разбился, — он стонет и сжимает пальцы Ван Ибо сильнее, потом спохватывается и ослабляет хватку. — Прости!

— Не я.

— Что? — Сяо Чжань поднимает голову.

— Это был не я, другой пилот. У нас похожа форма. И он не погиб, но сильно травмирован.

Сяо Чжань снова на мгновение прижимается к его руке, но тут же поднимает голову и принимается осматривать Ван Ибо. Его лицо почти целое, небольшие царапины на щеке, но больше Сяо Чжаню ничего не видно. Он поднимается на ноги, обходит кровать и лишь тогда видит загипсованную руку.

— Насколько серьезно? — спрашивает он, касаясь гипса.

— Жить буду, — усмехается Ван Ибо, и это так знакомо Сяо Чжаню.

— А-Бо, пожалуйста, скажи мне, — просит он, — Мне важно знать. 

— В основном ушибы, — начинает перечислять Ван Ибо, — пара трещин в ребрах, рука и легкое сотрясение, но все уже почти в порядке, — уверяет он Сяо Чжаня, который чувствует, как кровь отливает от лица.

— Больно? — Сяо Чжань присаживается на край кровати. Она достаточно широкая, чтобы он не тревожил Ван Ибо.

— Почти нет, меня накачивают чем-то, — тот шевелит рукой, к которой подключена капельница.

— Я думал, что потерял тебя, — Сяо Чжань проводит пальцами по щеке Ван Ибо.

— Это не так, — Ван Ибо молчит, немного прикрыв глаза, тянется за прикосновениями Сяо Чжаня, а потом начинает рассказывать. — Меня отбросило в сторону, а к стене прижало другого пилота. У нас похожая расцветка комбинезонов, а из-за ракурса съемки все подумали, что это был я. Несмотря на официальное опровержение, в сети до сих пор меня хоронят, — Ван Ибо криво улыбается. — Я не знал, что думать, когда врачи наконец отдали мне телефон, а я не смог до тебя дозвониться.

Сяо Чжань с силой зажмуривается.

— Прости. Я разбил телефон, когда увидел аварию, и не стал включать новый. Я идиот.

— Хорошо, что Лэлэ знает, кому позвонить, — Ван Ибо толкает его коленом.

— Ван Яньянь пустил его, да?

— Ага.

Из-за двери доносится приглушенный шум, и Ван Ибо замечает:

— Наверное, медсестра пытается прорваться.

Сяо Чжань понимает, что как бы ни был хорош Лэлэ, он не выстоит против работников клиники. Вытащив ладонь, успевшую зарыться в волосы Ван Ибо, но не в силах разорвать касание, Сяо Чжань обхватывает его плечо, чуть выше локтя и оборачивается к открывающейся двери.

На пороге, и правда, стоит медсестра, и грозно сверкает глазами.

— Посещения до семнадцати часов, — сообщает она.

— Да-да, конечно, простите, — Сяо Чжань улыбается ей одной из своих обезоруживающих улыбок. — Я уже ухожу. Дайте нам, пожалуйста, еще две минуты.

Медсестра пялится на них во все глаза и практически не реагирует на то, что Лэлэ утаскивает ее в коридор и закрывает дверь.

— Интересно, мне разрешат остаться в коридоре?

— Не придумывай. Поезжай домой и отдохни нормально.

Сяо Чжань молчит не меньше минуты и наконец признается:

— А-Бо, я боюсь что выйду из палаты, и это все окажется сном. Я проснусь опять один, а ты... — он замолкает на полуслове, сглатывает снова подкативший ком и неотрывно смотрит на Ван Ибо.

— Никакой это не сон. Иди сюда, — Ван Ибо притягивает его ближе, и в поцелуе чувствительно прихватывает зубами. — Вот, теперь не забудешь и не перепутаешь, — довольно заявляет Ван Ибо.

— Я приду завтра, — Сяо Чжань касается кончиком языка припухшей губы.

— Не забудь включить телефон, — напоминает Ван Ибо.

— Обязательно.

Сяо Чжань выходит на улицу и поднимает лицо к небу, все еще затянутому тучами, но он знает, что за ними небо синее и бездонное.


End file.
